Why?
by jobelle516
Summary: A fans poem of desire. Sebastian and Kurt lose a valued family member. Should we all be worried? (read, enjoy, review)
1. Why?

**A/N at the bottom of here. Rating:** M. 16plus.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, Play Misty For Me, Dalton, Queer As Folk, or Star Trek. I do own my imagination.

**But** Blainey Bear and Kurt's Niece are mine. My two little cutie pies.

**Dalton** by CP Coulter is a great story. The whole scenario of Julian Larson-Armstrong and his stalker, really grabbed at my heart strings. The whole issue of a crazed fan, a stalker toward someone famous, and those of us not so famous, is concerning.

* * *

**~ Why? ~**

Damn cat, fine single strands of her fur all over my keyboard.

So why can't I have you?

Why did you come into my life?

You appeared, wasn't it meant to be?

We collided, our worlds met.

Our paths crossed and here we are, still.

What's wrong with me? Nothing.

What's wrong with you? Nothing.

You, answered, me.

You replied, you paid attention.

I didn't feel pity for you.

I admired your work.

I really, really like you.

How come then?

I'll keep coming back here, you know that right?

Like a festering sore on my heart.

Obsessive, compulsive, disorder.

Law of nature, obsessive, compulsive, order.

Dedication, to detail.

Dedication. Passion. Confusion.

You didn't save me from anything.

You don't owe me anything.

I'm here for you.

I can, I will, help you.

I will be here, always here, when you want me.

I will be here, always here, when you need me.

Why can't you see that you really need me?

Why can't you see that you, really, really want me, too?

We are meant to be.

We will, be.

This isn't love.

I know love.

This isn't care.

I _do_ care.

Stop resisting. Resistance is futile.

**~ X ~**

* * *

******~ Kurt and Sebastian are over the page with Kurt's Niece and Blainey Bear my cutie pies ~**

* * *

**The inspiration for this piece came from: **

**Play** **Misty For Me** with Clint Eastwood is a really good psycho thriller movie. And I have adored the idea of the female character and how he dealt with their situation. How can submission be, when one person is in total denial.

**and again Dalton** by CP Coulter is a great story. The whole scenario of Julian Larson-Armstrong and his stalker, really grabbed at my heart strings. The whole issue of a crazed fan, a stalker toward someone famous, and those of us not so famous, is concerning.

**Queer As Folk** the Canadian version, excellent series. I came across a suggestion to write about the jealous pov for Brian and Michael.

**Star Trek** has a lot to answer for, with regards to vocabulary infiltration.

**But** what about us normal, healthy, admiring fans. We are often treated as lepers, they just want our money from buying their 'merchandise'. They don't really, care about us, as individuals. Or do they?

**To** them, we are a collective. Or are we?

**And** so I wrote this poem and the following chapter . I dedicate this to the _'W' _who said that I'm _lonely_ and _wanting _company. Doesn't everyone want company. And what the hell is lonely?

**What** I'm not though, is going to be his next _'affair'_. I'm respectable. And I deserve as much love, care and respect as afforded. What I'm not, is a liar.

**What** I am – is very jealous, to the point that I hurt. But I trust love will come my way, when the good Lord allows it.

* * *

**~ Kurt and Sebastian are over the page with Kurt's Niece and Blainey Bear my cutie pies ~**


	2. Taking

**~ Taking ~**

"I want you."

_Ok._

"I want you in my life."

_Alright._

"How can I make it possible?"

_I'm not sure if I can answer that._

"If I just take you, when nobody is looking."

_Pardon?_

"And if I hide you away, where no one can find you again. Just only me will know."

_Um!_

And Kurt's Niece stands on her tippy toes. She reaches up and manages to tap Sebastian's Blainey Bear off the shelf, and he thumps to the floor.

She quickly scuttles him up and puts him at the bottom of her baby back pack. Stuffs her blanky on top and zips it up. Just as Sebastian walks into the room, her bum hits the floor and she starts to cry.

"Oh sweetness, what's wrong? Kurt, your niece is crying again." Sebastian picks her up for a cuddle.

"What did you do to her this time? You are such a bully Seb." And when Kurt reaches for his niece, she slaps Sebastian.

"_ladnfdkn aldnfkj dkafn and uouena." _She says pointing at her baby back pack.

"I have no idea what she is saying, …." They say together.

"She is so cute with her chatter."

Seb looks at Kurt rubbing his face "Yeah, she might be three but she can slap hard."

However someone knows what she's saying. And no one can hear Blainey Bear screaming, his muffled cries can't be heard either.

No one ever hears him, again, except for Kurt's Niece.

"_Shoosh up in there, they can't hear you anyways. They're all grown up."_

**~ Fini ~**


End file.
